


Not Belong

by Sivan325



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen questioned his place amongst the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Team, Part 1

Title: Not Belong

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Layla Binx

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rate: T

Warning: Angst, might OOC, AU.

Summary: Jensen questioned his place amongst the team.

Pre-slash: Cougar/Jensen

(Pre-Bolivia)

Chapter 1: Meeting the Team, Part 1

Jensen couldn't believe his luck; his commander had sent him orders to relocate with a new team. A Team he'd only heard legends about. They were like shadows, a Special Ops team with very little information to their name. All he knew was that they were called 'The Losers.'

From the files that he hacked from the army, The Losers were the elite team that he knew that he had no chance to get into.

Clay – the leader as he gathered, led with plan that always kept them one step ahead of the enemy and managed to command his team through nearly every mission with only minor injuries. He was the kind of Commander who wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

Rogue – Jensen did not like him the first time he saw his picture in the file. He looked mean, and there was a rumor about him. He always had a knife with him; no one knows where he stashed his knives but there was always at least one with him at all times.

Pooch – the man was genius, that's what Jensen got at him. He knew that Pooch could do lot more than drive and was a master with everything mechanic. It reminds him of BA from "The A-Team".

And finally, Cougar – the man with the ever-present cowboy hat. He was a Sniper, one of the best in the world from what Jensen could gather. The man could surely shoot at any range.

Another thing Jensen knew was that he was certainly hot, with that hat and the shotgun.

He didn't understand why Clay would want to hire him into his unit. It seemed too good to be true. What did he want to gain? Why did he want the younger man on his team?

Bait?

Something certainly seemed fishy about his new promotion.

TBC...


	2. Meeting the Team, Part 2

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: Layla Binx

Chapter 2: Meeting the Team, Part 2

Jensen couldn't believe his eyes as Clay came toward him. He stood still as a statue, his feet rooted to the ground, trying to hide the fear and excitement that was quivering through him.

"You're late, soldier." Clay pointed at him.

"Give the kid a break Clay," Pooch said as he came forward to welcome the young man into their unit. He looked Jensen up and down briefly before nodding. "I want to see what you can do."

Jensen sighed heavily and started to relax, bouncing on the ball of his feet as he scanned the other's faces; he noticed Rogue staring at him from the corner of the camp before he turned and left, retreating in the tent closest to him. He kept scanning the camp, looking for the last member of the team, the man that made his heart beat a little bit faster. The silent Sniper from the files.

The Sniper was close to the tent Rogue had just disappeared into, his rifle resting against his shoulder as he cleaned it methodically. He eyed Jensen carefully, his dark eyes boring holes into the younger man's soul. Jensen swallowed uncomfortably. Cougar was indeed quiet, too quiet for him.

"Come on Jensen, let me show you around." Pooch said, taking Jensen's backpack in one hand and leading him into their camp.

As they passed the silent Sniper, Jensen finally got up the courage to ask the question that had been circling in his mind.

"Is he always this quiet?" Jensen asked as his eyes locked on Cougar.

Pooch grinned, chuckling as he passed his team mate. Before he could answer, Clay cut in.

"Jensen, I need you to hack into the C.I.A's main frame. Our next mission is in there and we need someone who can get past the firewall without being detected." Clay told him.

Jensen nodded, sighing in relief.

Rogue coughed from somewhere in the back ground and Clay seemed to remember something he'd left out.

"Oh, and you have till 07:00 am tomorrow morning to do it." He said and there was no room for arguing in his voice. "If you can't do it by then, you're off the team." Clay said over his shoulder as he walked away, the warning sending shivers down the techie's spine.

Jensen nodded in understanding even though Clay couldn't see him. He knew that he had to do whatever it took to stay in the team, to stay close to Cougar. He was fascinated by the Sniper for reasons he couldn't explain and he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him up now. Even sleepless nights if he had to.

Clay watched the kid from the corner of his eye and glanced down at his watch, noting the time- 19:03PM. They had a mission to plan for and he hoped the kid would get busy instead of standing there staring at them.

Rogue took a bet with Pooch as soon as Jensen disappeared into one of the tents, laying down money on how long they thought the kid would last.

Rogue only gave him two days but Pooch figured the kid could last for a little longer than that. Now they just had to wait and see who was right.

TBC…


	3. Mission Delayed…

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.

Beta: Layla Binx

\--

Chapter 3: Mission Delayed… 

The hacker was indeed the best the military had to offer. Cougar could see it just by watching the kid work.

What the sniper didn't understand was why the kid was still awake right now. He'd hacked the site easily a few hours ago; his part of the job was done for now so he should have been trying to sleep. Instead, he was still awake, typing away at the computer and staring at the glowing screen.

The Sniper shrugged slightly at the observation. He would let Clay to deal with the newbie tomorrow.

Cougar closed his eyes, resting lightly and listening carefully for any movement. He needed to be alert and ready for anything.

\--

Jensen couldn't sleep. It was his first day or whatever was left of it and he was still one pins and needles from his first encounter with his new team.

Clay told him to hack the C.I.A site, probably expecting it to take the hacker half the night to complete. Jensen had done it in a little over 5 minutes and had nothing better to do for the rest of the night. He knew sleep would be pointless right now so he didn't even try.

So he decided to surf the internet for a few hours; maybe he would be able to find something that would help them and then they would be more inclined to keep him.

\--

Pooch woke in the middle of the night and was surprise to see that the kid is still up.   
"Go to sleep kid, you'll need some strength for tomorrow." Pooch advised to him, half asleep.

"Will do, Pooch-man! Soon as I will finish with something." Jensen called over his shoulder to him, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Pooch frowned slightly at the nickname the younger man had just given him and decided to let it slide for the time being. "Better be in about five minutes kid, you need to sleep." Pooch mumbled, enacting a dad-voice he'd been working on ever since he and Jolene began talking about kids. He saw Jensen nod and Pooch let out a sigh as he stumbled back to his tent to go back to sleep.

\--

Between surfing the internet in search of information and playing a few online games deep into the early hours of the morning, time flew away before he realized it and Jensen fell asleep on the keyboard of the laptop.

Half an hour later Jensen was shaken awake by Clay, the older man's hand clamping down on his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him.

Clay turned to look at Cougar. "How much time?"

"It took him only 5 minutes, boss." Cougar replied with a grin.

Roque tossed to Pooch two coins in the background, grumbling something under his breath as he handed the money over.

"Pooch? Was he awake in the middle of the night?" Clay asked, looking down at the barely conscious hacker leaning over the computer. He had dark circles under his eyes and it looked like he'd stayed up all night. He wondered if they should even bother taking him with them on their first mission.

"Yeah, he said he needed to do something, and I was too tired to ask him anything beyond that." Pooch replied, grinning at Roque who tossed him more coins.

"Jensen, are you all right amigo?" Cougar asked him as he knelt beside him, noticing that the hacker wasn't fully awake yet.

"No… please… I will not play the princess again… please…" Jensen begged in a sleep-weakened voice to them.

"What the hell?" Roque muttered, while Pooch couldn't control the rumble of laughter that spilled out of him when he heard what the hacker said.

"I wonder what the story behind that is." Pooch said, grinning.

"Don't you dare encourage him Pooch." Clay said strictly, rolling his eyes a bit.

"'don't you dare…'" Pooch lowered his voice, making it gruff and sharp in an attempt to imitate his boss, while laughing.

He would ask Jensen some other time about the origins of the "princess" dream; right now he just hopes Jensen can deliver the information Clay asked him to get.

"Are you awake kid?" Clay asked him, noticing the bloodshot eyes and deep circles beneath them as the kid finally blinked awake.

"You won't do to us any good if you fall asleep during the mission." Roque snapped at him with accusing tone.

Pooch watched Jensen's eyes widened a bit and his shoulders slumped in defeat at the older man's comment. He turned to glared at Roque. "Back off man, you'll only make it worse."

"I wonder who the smartass was that decided to add this kid to our unit." Roque rolled his eyes, noticing that the kid still look like a kicked puppy on the ground.   
"That's enough Roque." Clay told him briskly and it was clear the conversation was over.

Roque rolled his eyes and turned back to his backpack getting his gear ready. Clay turned to Cougar and Pooch, nodding down at the sleep-mussed hacker still staring at them with a bewildered expression on his face. "You have fifteen minutes to get him ready; if he's not ready to move by then, he's out."

TBC…


	4. Wake Up Call

Cougar and Pooch led the sleepy hacker toward the lake, hoping that the cold water would wake him up.

Pooch muttered at his watch, "Damn, we've already lost five minutes, come on Jensen, wakey wakey."

Cougar stared at him with a frown, "Pooch, what do you think are doing?"

"Leaving," Pooch said with a shrug, tossing a wave over one shoulder. "I tried my best. You're turn." And with that, Cougar was left alone with the newest member of their team.

"No wonder you don't have kids yet." Cougar mumbled, knowing that Pooch could still hear him.

"I heard that." Pooch called, walking back into the clearing.

"I know." Cougar grinned.

Jensen couldn't help but laugh at the banter between them, his eyes still semi-closed and his mind still hazy from sleep.

Pooch walked over and slapped him smartly on the cheek.

"There was need to slap him." Cougar pointed out, looking at him from under the brim of his hat.

Jensen could felt his heart pounding so loud by this point he vaguely wondered if the others could hear it.

"I think he heard you Cougs." Pooch said, looking down at the bleary-eyed hacker.   
"And...?" Cougar asked him.

"He's awake." Pooch replied, nodding down to the younger man.

"He's not."

"He is." Pooch told him.

"How can you be so sure? His eyes are closed!"

"The fact that he heard you and smiled, in case you didn't notice." Pooch smirked at him before adding, "You like him, don't you?"

Cougar looked away, hoping his hat would hide the blush that was now burning his cheeks.

Pooch grinned again, absurdly proud of himself for guessing the Sniper's secret. "I'll let the colonel know you guys will be back shortly."

Cougar moved his hand, touching Jensen's chest lightly as he re-adjusted his grip. "You better wake up kid, before Clay gets his hands on you."

Jensen's heart was pounding painfully against his ribs; he'd heard the whole conversation between Pooch and Cougar and felt like he could die from happiness in that moment.

"Cougar… please…"

"I'm here mi amor." Cougar assured him and then he checked his watch. "We've got to go now or Clay will drop you from both the team and the mission."

Jensen nodded and started to stand but a wave of dizziness knocked him right back to the ground. And into Cougar's arms.

The Sniper smirked and breathed in his ear. "I will always catch you."

"I know."

Keeping one arm around the younger man's waist, helping him walk, the two made their way back toward the camp.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Roque asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Roque, shut up." Pooch glared at him and then smiled toward them.

Clay walked toward the kid, looking him up and down briefly. "You all right kid?"

"I will be when the mission is over, Colonel." Jensen replied honestly, pushing the last bit of fatigue from his voice to answer his Commanding Officer.

Clay nodded sharply. "Good. Come with me, you and I should have a talk before going into the lion's den." He told him, nodding in the direction of his tent. Jensen hesitated, looking between Cougar and Pooch and finally at Roque. "Come on, kid, I don't have all day and neither do you." A determined voice came from the tent and Jensen walked into it unwillingly.

"He'll be all right Cougs," Pooch said, watching the Sniper from the corner of his eye and grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "You'll see."

TBC…


	5. The Talk, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be found in 1st chapter.  
> Beta: CC

When Jensen got inside the tent, he tried to keep from falling. 

Clay watched the kid, knowing that he needed more time to recover; unfortunately they have had no time to lose. "Hey kid, you can sit down." Clay suggested. 

Clay could see the relief in his eyes as he sat in the chair. 

"All right Jensen, let me know what kind of equipment we are going to use, and after the mission is over, you and I will have a long chat – using your laptop after night time, all right?" Clay asked and glanced at the new man in his team. 

"I have ear buds so we can hear each other and speak, probably will help as we kill the soldiers around the target. And I have something unique for Cougar; I have the newest sniper gun." 

"How did you get it?" Clay asked with curious. 

He noticed Jensen grinned wildly, and his eyes were lightening, he knew in that moment, that he had another trouble maker on his team. 

Clay raised his hand, decided that he didn’t want to know. "On second thought, I don't want to know." 

"Get out of here. Get the equipment ready, because we are leaving the camp in five minutes, which will be the time when Pooch will find us a ride." Clay suggested.

He smiled as he watched the kid stumble as he left the tent, knowing that Jensen is ready to prove himself, and he – as the leader, will have to make sure that the kid will live another day. 

Once Jensen was out of his tent, he took with him a large bag, and a laptop bag.

"Where is your weapon soldier?" Roque asked him.

"In this bag." Jensen pointed toward the larger bag with a smile.

"Good to see you on our team." Pooch smiled at the kid, standing beside the ride he got; a shining black car.

"Thank you and I am pleased to give you that." Jensen thanked him for the hospitality and opened the larger bag to get him something.

"What is it?" Clay asked.

"GPS… thought you might need it…" 

"Oh… I love the way that you are thinking kid, but I think that you should have it more than me." Pooch returned it to Jensen.

"Why is that?" Jensen didn't know what Pooch meant for.

Pooch took the kid away from his teammates and told him.

"You need it to know where to go; after Cougar kisses you good night… you will be lost without him." Pooch teased at him. 

"Ha Ha… very funny Pooch man." Jensen tried to laugh at that comment.

Cougar's blush was hidden in sight as he lowered his hat.


End file.
